


Masquerade

by mishdemeanor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masquerade, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishdemeanor/pseuds/mishdemeanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from anonymous: Masquerade ball where Dean and Cas meet and they go the whole night following each other trying to get up the courage to ask the other for a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts can be left at my blog: mishdemeanor.tumblr.com

Sunnuva bitch.

Dean had lost the cutie with the tousled brown hair and feathered mask in the crowd again. This was the sixth chain of find him-follow him around-lose him that he’d been through and all he wanted to do was ask the guy to dance. If he didn’t find him and ask him soon, he’d lose his nerve to ask at all.

"Excuse me," a deep, gravelly voice spoke from behind him. When he turned, he was greeted by the feathery masked face of the man he’d been following. "I don’t suppose…you’d like to dance?" Dean grinned.

"Yeah, I would actually. I’ve been trying to catch you to ask myself." The man chuckled at the response, taking Dean’s hands in his own. "Name’s Dean, by the way."

"Castiel."


End file.
